Humanos versus Dragones
by mrvscodelario
Summary: Charlie cree que quizás ha pasado tanto tiempo con dragones que ha perdido un poco lo humano. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Charlie Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y todas las cosas relacionadas salieron incluso antes de que yo naciera, así que, lamentable, no es de mi propiedad. Todo crédito a J.K Rowling._

**_Nota de autor: _**_Cuando vi el reto de Charlie no me pude resistir, porque siempre he tenido una imagen en la cabeza de como es él, y eso es lo que quise mostrar acá. Imaginó que Charlie ha pasado tanto tiempo entre dragones que se ha olvidado un poco como es ser humano. Aquí se lo puede ver algo Hannah Montana, con lo mejor de dos mundos._

_- Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Charlie Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Humanos versus Dragones**

_Un cuento corto por M.R.V_

—Charlie, por favor, me tienes hasta los cuernos con tu canto de mierda, eres peor que Mamá.

—Pues vete acostumbrando a mi melodiosa voz porque si me molestas te voy a dar tremendo golpe que le saldrás llorando a ella.

Luego de eso, Ronald, el menor de sus hermanos, no volvió a hablarle, ni a mirarle. Se fue de la habitación asustado, y pese a que Charlie sintió satisfacción por un segundo, en seguida la culpa le inundó todo el cuerpo. Había sido muy grosero, Ron sólo tenía catorce, después de todo, y no se habían visto por mucho tiempo. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, el oficio que ejercía era bastante rudo y tenías que ponerte como el alfa ante tus compañeros y ante los dragones. Quizás se estaba dejando llevar, se estaba olvidando como comportarse como una persona cualquiera. Estaba hecho más dragón que humano.

Se rascó el cuello confundido, quizás debería ir a disculparse, en realidad cantaba realmente mal, pero es que había escuchado el nuevo album que le había comprado a su madre en un viaje que hizo a Brazil, Celestina… Celestina algo. Tenía una canción pegada desde hace horas y la única forma que se le ocurría para superarlo era cantarla hasta que le doliera la garganta.

—¡Charlie!

Ginny entró corriendo y se le tiró a la espalda, Charlie la hizo girar varias veces antes de pedirle que se bajara. Ginny le miró con la cara llena de pecas y la sonrisa grande. —Te he extrañado un montón. Fred y George no han parado de molestarme.

—¿Por qué?

Ginny se sonrojó y Charlie tuvo el repentino deseo de apretarle las mejillas. —Es que, el amigo de Ron, es Harry Potter, y Harry es muy simpático y todo y además es muy lindo. Charlie, es el buscador del equipo.

—Y te gusta —dijo, haciendole cosquillas en el estomago mientras se quejaba —Me alegra que te guste alguien como Harry Potter, pero si te hace llorar será el Niño que Vivió hasta que Charlie Weasley lo aplastó.

—No es problema eso, no le gusto Charlie, ni debe saber quién soy.

—Si es un chico inteligente se fijará en ti, Ginny.

Y Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó y le dijo que le quería y corrió hacia donde su padre la llamaba. Quizás aún conservaba algo de humanidad en el. Al menos Ginny creía que sí.

* * *

><p>—Mira que guapa la rubia en la barra, Charlie.<p>

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y miró a una pequeña mujer de su edad, tenía el pelo claro hasta los hombros y usaba un vestido de flores amarillo. Se veía como un antítesis de él, toda dulzura y gracia. Él parecía un gigante grotesco, lleno de cicatrices y manos duras. Fred le había dicho que parecía un vikingo.

La mujer le sonrió mientras se mordía con invitación el labio. Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa pero en seguida se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigos que lo miraban como si le hubiese crecido un tercer brazo.

—¿Puedes explicarme porque no estás follando en el baño ahora mismo? —le preguntó John Kane, un arqueólogo de Estados Unidos de quien se había hecho amigo en uno de sus viajes.

—Es que no se como hacerlo.

Alicia Porter, una ex compañera de Hogwarts, se atraganto con la cerveza de mantequilla que se estaba tomando. —¿Me estáis jodiendo verdad? ¿Eres virgen?

—No, no lo soy —explicó Charlie, algo ofendido. —Es que no he llevado a una chica a casa desde hace mucho tiempo, no me acuerdo como ligar.

—Sólo dile tu nombre y que eres un dragonalista, no se va a resistir, tío. —reclamó John.

Alicia lo respaldó, así que Charlie se preparó tal cuál un dragón atrapa a su presa y se acerco a la rubia de tetas grandes. Esta le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando vio que caminaba en su dirección. Al estar a su lado, Charlie se apoyo en la barra y pidió un whisky de fuego, luego la miró de reojo.

—Me llamo Charles Weasley, podéis decirme Charlie.

La rubia asintió y le puso la mano en el bicep. —Me llamo Marina, y me gustaría gritar Charlie.

Charlie se sorprendió con lo fácil que había sido, ni siquiera había tenido que decir que profesión tenía. Miro hacía atrás y Alicia y John lo miraban con señal de aprobación, urgiéndolo a que cerrara el trato. Un ligue de una noche.

Así que no espero que llegara su orden, sólo la agarró por las caderas, apretándola bien contra él y le preguntó si quería que fuesen a su casa o a la suya. Pronto estaba en un departamento al cuál no identifico como suyo, pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar, ya que Marina tenía una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada en los ojos que le hacían sentir miles de cosas de las cuales no sentía hace tiempo.

Y dejo que lo animal tomará el control, y tal cuál dragón la embistió. Quizás si era un poco bestial, y Marina se lo comentó en la mañana y le dijo que le había encantado y le podía llamar cuando quisiese. Charlie definitivamente guardó el número.

* * *

><p>—Buen trabajo, Weasley, nos vemos mañana.<p>

Charlie no respondió, no lo encontraba necesario. Sus vacaciones habían terminado y el trabajo llamaba, además, se estaría mintiendo si dijera que no extrañaba estar con los escupe fuego y arriesgar su vida cada día. Eso es lo que más le gustaba de ser dragonalista, todos los días estaba la posibilidad de que fuese el último, eso le daba cierta emoción a todo. Y debido a lo mucho que le gustaba la vida aventurera, había decidido abandonar toda posibilidad de una vida tranquila en casa.

Y claro, jamás pondría tener pareja, por más que anhelara alguna a veces. Su trabajo se lo impedía, tenía que ser lo primero en su lista y viajaba constantemente, sin quedarse en un lugar por más de dos meses. Ninguna mujer merecía pasar por eso.

Y la vida familiar.

No pasaba mucho tiempo con sus padres, quizás una vez cada años por unos tres días, y a veces le pasaba que los extrañaba bastante, que le hacía falta la sopa casera de su madre, las locuras de su padres y las bromas de sus hermanos.

Y se sentía sólo. Se sentía humano.

Pero después recordaba la razón por la que había escogido esto, nunca se sentía más en su lugar que cuidando a un dragón nuevo, volando por los aires, recolectando cicatrices como ningún otro y juntando historias únicas para contarle a sus amigos.

Y se sentía libre. Se sentía dragón.

Y decidió que exactamente eso era lo que era, mientras caminaba por el bosque sudamericano de vuelta a la pequeña cabaña que le habían asignado.

Era humano y era dragón. No era un versus, no era una pelea. Era él.

Charlie Weasley.


End file.
